Beast Boy's Spanking
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Beast Boy loses a game against Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad and has to pay the price.


I do not own Teen Titans or anything else that has been a product of DC comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Boy's Spanking<strong>

Beast boy knew he was in for it, but he didn't expect the pain to start from the first slap of a hand against his ass. He had lost the four-way video game battle against Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad—which seemed a bit odd for him to lose, which wasn't something he had expected, why he had accepted the challenge easily—and he was going to man up and take his loss like a man...ish. But the first swat from Robin landed right on his naked green butt and stung worse than any bee or wasp sting Beast Boy could put on any one of the guys in the room. He lift his legs that were bound together at his ankles by his pulled down spandex pants and briefs. His lower body pressed into Robin's lap that he was lying over.

What really sucked was that Robin still had nineteen more smacks and twenty from Aqualad and Kid Flash each.

The green boy's hands grabbed at the sheets. He gritted his teeth, waiting on the next swat. Suddenly, Beast Boy's ass went from a small stink to a surging pain as ten extra-fast slaps from Kid Flash. His fingers balled the sheets up as he grasped around them. He let out a little yelp.

"My turn," Aqualad said as he sat on the bed. His hands grabbed Beast Boy's sides and guided him from Robin's lap to his own lap, bent over.

Aqualad rubbed Beast Boy's ass. It felt somewhat liquidy and made him feel relieved. Robin pulled Beast Boy's spandex shirt over his head as Kid Flash took his shoes, pants, and briefs off of Beast Boy.

All five smacks by Aqualad felt like a wet towel being snapped on his ass. This made his ass sting worse than anything before. But, the good thing about Aqualad spanking him was that he gave him a little rub between each swat, which gave him a little relief to the pain.

"Who's up?" Aqualad leaned back on his hands, keeping Beast Boy on his lap. Something hard was poking Beast Boy in his belly. It wasn't difficult for him to realize what it was.

Ten more extreme-fast hits laned on Beast Boy's ass, stinging like wild, but somehow a bit less intense than the previous time he had done it. Beast boy was finally keeping his bare feet on the ground. He did wiggle around from the pain, massaging Aqualad's dick on accident. That only made him harder. Beast boy looked up at him. He just shrugged in reply.

Robin didn't give Beast Boy time to get over the pain before he started smacking Beast Boy's ass. On the forth hit, Beast Boy looked behind him at the mirror. His green ass was pretty red. The heat coming off was starting to make each spank feel good.

"Together," Robin told Aqualad, obviously sensing that Beast Boy wasn't having such a hard time with this punishment for losing. Lame.

Robin smacked. Then Auqalad. Then Robin. Beast Boy slowly got hard as the two other boys were paying so much attention to his ass. His stiffness rest against Auqalad's leg. He felt embarrassed.

When they finished, Aqualad rubbed Beast Boy's red, stinging ass. His fingers brushed against Beast Boy's hole. Beast Boy purred.

Kid Flash ran up and commented on Beast Boy's hard-on.

"Now we take turns fucking Beast Boy," Kid Flash said.

Beast Boy stood up. "No!" It was hard to protest with an uncut, green, five inch dick sticking right up.

Suddenly, Kid Flash was naked. His seven inch was sticking straight up. Beast Boy was about to say no again when he found his face was buried in Aqualad's crotch. His six incher was very visible through his uniform.

Something warm hit Beast Boy's hole. He looked in the mirror to see Kid Flash licking Beast Boy's dark green pucker. His tongue spastically moved around. Robin sat on the bed next to Aqualad. They helped strip each other. Rob wasn't hard.

When Aqualad was freed from his tight spandex, his cock hit Beast Boy in the face. Beast Boy's tongue wrapped around it, then pulled back. It was super salty. Tasty!

A cool liquid ran down Beast Boy's ass crack. A cold finger went in. Beast Boy cried out in pain. As his mouth was open, Robin pushed his head down on Aqualad's cock, forcing some down his throat. The finger wiggled around inside of him. The penis in his mouth made him forget about what was going on in his ass for a moment, though. He wasn't sure what to do. He pulled back and stuck his tongue out. It wrapped around Aqualad's penis as he turned it into an anteater's tongue. Aqualad let out such a pleasurable moan that Beast Boy pushed against Kid Flash's jack hammering fingers in and out of Beast Boy's ass.

Beast Boy realized he could loosen his ass with his morphing abilities. Right after he did that, Kid Flash pushed his cock into Beast Boy's ass and came in a matter of two minutes from his light-speed humping.

On the other end, Beast Boy got into giving Aqualad a blow job. His head was bobbing up and down on Aqualad's penis. He reached over and grabbed Robin's simi-hard cock and squeezed it lightly to get it hard. He popped off of Aqualad's penis. He got into the bed and pushed Robin down onto the bed, lying him flat on it. Beast Boy left his ass up in the air. He pressed his lips against Robin's lips, sliding his eyes closed as Aqualad slowly put himself inside of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy played with Robin's penis as he kissed down his chest. He let go and turned his lips into fish lips and sucked on the penis tip like crazy.

"Oh god, Beast Boy!" Robin moaned as he got hard in Beast Boy's mouth.

Aqualad was flowing back and forth inside of Beast Boy like waves washing over the beach. Surprisingly, it was very exciting for Beast Boy to be in this position. He turned his lips back to normal and bobbed slowly up and down Robin's cock with the same rhythm that Aqualad was moving inside of him.

A pair of hands moved to Beast Boy's hips and pulled him back against Aqualad's hips. His ass cheeks made a slapping noise against Aqualad. His back arched so much as he let out a loud moan that he sat down on Aqualad's hips, pushing Aqualad's penis further into his ass. He quickly pulled up, then he slowly sat back down. As he moaned out, Robin stood up and pushed his cock into Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy's throat hummed a moan against Robin's cock tip.

As Beast Boy rode Aqualad's cock, his body pushed up against the guy behind him. Aqualad reached his arms around and started yanking on Beast Boy's penis.

Robin was face-fucking Beast Boy at the same time that he was riding the wave of Aqualad's cock. It was the only meat that Beast Boy had had in his mouth in a long time and it almost made him want to stop being a vegetarian, until he realized that he didn't have to chew it up. Robin pulled on Beast Boy's pointy, green ears, guiding himself deep down in Beast Boy's throat, almost gagging him until he let out an insane amount of seaman in Beast Boy's cum-dump.

When Robin pulled out of Beast Boy, Beast Boy gasped for air. But he never stopped clinching his legs up and down to get all of Aqualad inside of him for the fun ride.

Robin got dressed and left the room.

Beast Boy's smooth, green back rubbed softly against Aqualad's cool skin. He felt great privilege to be there on Aqualad. Especially when Aqualad planted his seed inside of Beast Boy.

Aqualad pulled out of Beast Boy and rolled on his side and sucked Beast Boy slowly until he came in his mouth. He swallowed it down. They rolled to facing each other and cuddled and kissed until they feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
